Phone call
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Harley/ Heiji was mistaken on live TV to be engage to a girl who isn't Kazuha. Then Kazuha calls and yells at Harley. Then more people call and it just becomes chaos, but It still relly romantic. Jimmy/shinichi X Ran/Rachel Eva/Richard Booker/ Vivian Aoko/Kaito Harley/ Kazuha Takagi/Sato 7 Rozes of love Blue Roze
1. The phone call that started it all

O.K, my computer name is Blue Roze. I got the idea for this story after watching a detective Conan movie and then answering the phone. Harley, Kazuha, Jimmy, and Rachel are all 21, and jimmy back to his normal form. Also the black organization is gone. They are also friends with Kaito and Aoko from Magic Kaito (Got to check it out you'll love it) Hope you like it.

Love,

Blue Roze

It was another day for Harley Hartwell. He had just solved another case of course. He was going to leave the crime seen, but he had to go to the police station to answer some questions. After spending a hour at the police station he was then heading home. Since he didn't know his way around this police station, because it was a knew one and he had never been in it before. He need help getting out so a woman was helping him out. In the 2nd floor however, he ran into a news reporter with a camera playing live. He and the women answer some simple question and such, but the next question was where everything got screwed.

"So are you 2 married" The reporter ask god knows why. Harley was dumbstruck, his brain suddenly shut down from shock, and the girl said something that startled him even more.

"No we're just engage, but we're planning to get married soon." The girl said while hugging Harley's arm and smiling. Then Harley snaps back into reality. He was about to tell the News reporter that the women was lying, and he never seen her before. Then a phone that was three ft away began to ring. It answer on its own the next thing almost made Harley wet himself.

"HARLEY HARTWELL YA BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" It was Kazuha.

"Kazuha, what how did you get that phone number, and why are ya even callin' me." Harley ask in a scared/ shock voice.

"Oh, I was just curious WHY MY BOYFRIEND IS ON TV SAIN' HE'S ENGAGE TO SOME GIRL I NEVER EVEN HEARD OF?!" Kazuha yelled, not only that but other people began to stare but Harley was too scared to notice.

"Kazuha, wait let me explain" Harley started, but then another phone began to ring. It pick up on its own and it was jimmy Kudo.

"Hey Harley what's up?" Jimmy said Harley couldn't believe.

"Kudo! What are ya callin' for" Harley ask.

"I was going to contact you just about now about a case, but I saw you on the TV and I figure it would be easier and faster." Jimmy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harley just made a 'I can't believe this look' but he forgot that Jimmy could see him through the camera. "Hey don't give me that look I'm not the one who screwed up like you. Now Harley was getting annoyed, and then he opens his big mouth.

" Ah shut it or I'll tell Rachel your were planin' to propose to her tonight" Then Harley stop and covered his mouth, but it was too late. "Crap" Then there was another call, and it was from Rachel.

"Jimmy" Rachel said in a small voice, but it could still be heard.

"Rachel Jimmy said in a surprise/ embarrassing voice. "Did you just heard that on TV" Jimmy ask he was hoping that Rachel just called a wrong number, but his answers were not answer.

"Yes, I did" Rachel said Jimmy felt like killing Harley the next time he saw him until he heard Rachel answers. "Yes I'll marry you" Rachel said, Jimmy couldn't believe it.

"Can you say that again" Jimmy ask Rachel, she said it again, except a little louder.

"Yes jimmy I'll marry you." You could also hear her cry a little, but they were tears of joy.

"Really" Jimmy ask, but then another phone began to ring and it was Richard.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIUNK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Richard yelled.

"Richard is that you?" Jimmy Ask?

"Yes and what are you doing to Rachel" Richard ask "I could hear her cry on the TV" Richard said for apparently he didn't hear Harley.

"Relaxes dad, Jimmy just ask me to married him. I just cried because I'm so happy" Rachel said in a cheerful tone.

"Jimmy WHAT" Then there was a sound of him falling off of his chair in his office Then a secant later "NO NOT happening, there's no way you're going to marry him, your too young." Richard said in a stern tone.

"But dad you married mom when you were 18" Rachel said. Rachel had been practicing in case Jimmy ever did ask her to marry her. Then there was another call. It was Jimmy mother Vivian.

"Jimmy your getting married; I'm so happy my baby boy growing up." Vivian said with a glee.

"Mom what are you doing." Jimmy ask with a annoying tone in it.

"Well I was watching TV and then I saw your friend and everything, and when Rachel said yes to your question so I just had to call." Vivian said Happily.

"Sorry Vivian, but there isn't going to be a wedding." Richards said in a angry voice, but Vivian didn't notice.

"Hmm why not?" She ask.

"Because Jimmy and Rachel aren't getting married." Richard yelled.

"Oh come Richard what's wrong with Jimmy, and even when I didn't kill you or tell booker about that incident." Vivian said mostly to herself you could also hear Richard panic.

"What Incident" ask Rachel who was very curious.

"Wait you don't need to tell them Vivian" Richard said quickly but Vivian didn't hear him.

"Well I was at a bar waiting for your father. But he was late solving another case. While I was waiting Richard came up and touch my butt." Rachel then interrupted.

"DAD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rachel yelled, "FOR GOD SAKE I KNOW YOU HATE JIMMY BUT COME ON!"

"Stupid old pervert" Jimmy said to himself Rachel heard it, but she didn't argue with Jimmy this time.

"Wait I didn't finish my story" Vivian started again. "Anyways I was about to turn around and beat the living day light out of him, but then I recognized It was Richard. Richard also recognize me, he apologize of course, but I still knock him out and went to find your father." Vivian finish Then there was the sound of Rachel coming out of her room and hitting her dad on the head. "Mrs. Kudo I'm so sorry about my dad" Rachel said apologizing.

"Its O.K beside the next time I saw him he promise me he wouldn't complain about you 2 getting married, because the incident happen when you were 5 and I knew you 2 would fall in love." Vivian said with a sigh motion of happiness. Of course both Rachel and Jimmy were blushing. "But of course he broke his promise, so I broke mine." Vivian said with a smiled Then there were 2 more calls they were Eva (Richards x-wife) and booker (Vivian husband).

"Richard why didn't you ever told me this?" Eva yelled at Richard.

"I'm sorry Eva, but I knew you would kill me and I didn't flirt with any girl for a month as a punishment." Richard beg.

"Vivian why didn't you tell me" Booker yelled.

"Don't worry honey I punish him myself, and plus when I found you with the collar of your shirt cover in pink lip stick on your collar." Vivian said to Booker.

"Oh come on not now mom and down" Jimmy said and Rachel seem a little concern.

"Well Richard at least tell me why won't you let Rachel and Jimmy get married any ways?" Eva ask. Richard shifted a little.

"Look Rachel is not getting married that final." Richard said

"Well, dad you don't control me I'm marrying Jimmy weather you like it or not." Rachel said with a stern voice.

"No Rachel I do control who you marry." Said Richard

"What do you mean?" Jimmy ask.

"When Rachel was 7, me and Eva sign a contract that gave me full control of who she gets to marry or not." Richard said quickly. The room fell silent.

"Dad, how could you." Rachel said in a death voice.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry" Richard started.

"I HATE YOU DAD" Rachel yelled she hung up and ran to her room for she was standing next to him at home.

"Rachel wait" Jimmy said but she already left.

"Richard you lied to me" Eva said "You told me that was for a Insurance contract for us." Eva said.

"Eva" Richard started.

"I don't want to hear it, don't you ever contact me again or I'll call the police." With that said Eva hung up, loudly. Richard also hung up right after, and that wasn't the only problem.

"Booker tell me the name of the girl you're having a affair with now!." Vivian yelled. Jimmy's mom and dad were fighting the whole time and didn't even remember they were on 2 different phones fighting.

"I told you I'm not having a affair, and the lipstick marking are from you. Booker said back.

"You know what I'm tired of this, I want a divorce now." Vivian said in a serious voice.

"What, but I'm telling you I'm not having a affair!" Booker said quickly and loudly. Jimmy could tell this was getting serious.

"Good by Booker I'll fax's the papers to you" and Vivian hung up.

"Damnit" Booker said and he hung up.

"Got to go Harley bye" Jimmy said, you could tell he was really sad.

"Great Harley, thanks to you Rachel may never get to be together, and now their parents are fighting," Kazuha yelled "And Its all because of your stupid mouth."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was even goanna call so don't blame me completely." Harley argue.

Then there was another phone call and it was Kaito.

"Hey Harley" Kaito said.

"Kaito what are ya callin' for?" Harley ask this was getting ridicules.

"I was just curious where that restrung you told me that was the greatest." Kaito ask.

"I thought your were goanna propose to Aoko at-" Harley started to talk, but a puff of smoke appeared and a piece of duct tape was covering Harley's mouth but he was too late. There was another call and it was Aoko.

"Kaito, is that you." Aoko ask.

Kaito whisper to "Harley thanks a lot". It was useless to lie, so Kaito just did what he did best. He use his magic to appear on National TV as his face.

"Aoko, I love you deeply and always want you to be mine forever so please marry me" Kaito said, and then it change to a picture of a beautiful engagement ring. The ring was on a silver band, with a Heart that was a blue sapphires rose. It also had white diamonds as vines with thorns and leaves.

Aoko was amazes by the ring, and then it turn back to the TV camera with Harley and the police station. Aoko didn't answer for a minuet, then when Kaito was about to say something.

"yes Kaito I'll marry you yes." Aoko yelled so loud, but then there was a running sound and there Aoko dad captain Nakamori.

"Aoko I just saw you on TV your not marring him, that's final." Nakamori than hung up the phone.

"Oh man" then Kaito said "Got to go, good look Harley" Than Kaito hung up and the duct tape disappeared from Harley's mouth.

"Harley look what ya did again, now **they** might not get married" Kazuha yelled again. Harley grown, he didn't argue he just couldn't stop his big mouth.

"Bye Harley I'm going Oh and don't invite me to the wedding." Kazuha was about to hang but,

"No Kazuha," Harley yelled Harley turn to the camera and said "Kazuha I love you only and no one else I promise I don't Evan know the girl behind me." Harley said. Kazuha was touch, but still didn't believe him. Then Takagi was seen walking in the back round, and he fell. And a purple velvet boxes fell out of his pants, and what came out of the box's was a beautiful engagement. You couldn't see it well. It fell by Harley's feet. Harley pick it up and look at it.

"Who are you going to ask to marry you" ask Harley. Takagi began to blush like crazy.

"Ah you don't need to know" Takagi said.

"Oh I know its-" but before Harley could finish Takagi cover Harley's mouth.

"Hush or Sato might hear you" said in a panic.

"Hear what" Takagi turn around and there he saw Sato.

"Sato" Takagi said he then to expect to hear Sato say yes or make some insult, but there were other ideas in Sato's mind.

"Takagi, you jerk!" Sato yelled but Takagi was just confused. "You're going to ask some other prettier girl to marry you when you're going out with me." Sato yelled.

Kazuha whisper on the phone "Welcome to the club" Sato then slap Takagi and went off crying. It took Takagi a minuet before he realize what happen.

"Sato wait" Takagi went running after her.

"Harley, you're a walking time bomb" Kazuha yelled.

"Okay maybe that's true, but I still love ya" Harley said.

"Your lyin' Harley I can see the girl engagement ring" Kazuha said in a small. Harley looks at the girl with horror as he saw a engagement ring.

"Hope ya have a good live without me." And with that Kazuha hung up crying.

"Oh crap" Harley than began to hurry to his motor cycle, but he was stop by the same mysterious girl.

"Wait what about us" The girl said while holding Harley's arm again.

"What 'us'" Harley then pulled his arm away quickly "Thanks to ya, you ruing my love life and my friends as well, and where did ya get that ring." Harley ask as he pointed to the cheap fake looking ring.

"Its my boyfriends ring, he gave it to me as a present, but I rather have you" she said in a sexy voice.

"Well to bad and I feel sorry for the guy that's stuck with ya." And with that said. Harley ran to his green motor cycle and went running home and then to Kazuha. Then after a minuet, the news reporter went back to her camera.

"Well there you have 1 hex of a lover's quarrel between many people. Hope they work it out."

O. K FOR THE NEXT 6 MABEY 7 CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE ABOUT EACH LOVE STORY, I'LL HAVE THEM UP SOON. YOU BETTER HAVE LIKE THIS I SKIP HALF MY HOMEWORK AND WROTE THIS ALL WEEK SO PLEASE LIKE THIS.

.

P.S I ALSO FOUND A LINK ON LINE THAT HAS ALL THE DETECTIVE CONAN MOVIES IN ENGLISH SUB (which means you read the words on the bottom) AND FOR 400 EPISOPDES

FOR MOVIES:  /detective-conan-crossroad-in-the-ancient-capital- movie-7

FOR EPISODES: anime freak case closed English sub.

LOVE

BLUE ROZE


	2. Red Roze

After Jimmy hung up on the phone, he grab a red velvet box's and ran to Rachel's place. He clean himself up and began to walk up the stares. When he got to the top of the stares there was Richard, he was leaning against the wall with his eyes close.

"I told you, your not going to marry Rachel" Richard said, he then looks up and stares at Jimmy straight in the eyes. "So beat it." Jimmy look at Richard he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Richard, you known me for a long time why don't you trust me." Jimmy started "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt or injure Rachel. So why don't you trust me." Jimmy said in his plane cool face. Richard just look away sadly.

"Look I'm doing you favour, trust me I know it perfectly." Richard said quietly. Then jimmy notice something, then it all click. He then smiled and look at Richard.

"Richard, I know the truth, I know why you don't want me to marry Rachel." Jimmy said Richard laugh.

"Of course you did you're the best detective besides me." Richard said. "But, why don't you tell me why I don't want you to marry Rachel" Richard ask, Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"It has to do with your past, when you married Eva." Jimmy started. "You 2 always fight, but you still fell in love still. You 2 got married of course and had Rachel. You 2 fought of course, which made Rachel cry of course, but you still could live together, but when that incident happen with Eva being a hostage and you shoot her to protect her. Eva made you that dinner that you pure hated, and by one bad night after many worst ones Eva move out, you too could stand each other for more than 5 minuets so Rachel didn't get to see her mother much. Also you didn't know how to keep a house together and you drunk a lot. So had to become a adult at the age of 7. Also the way Rachel always tries to get the 2 of you together, and the way she always seem so sad about it. Of course you were a detective/cop, so you thought if I got married to Rachel and we end up like you and Eva with our child or children would end up like Rachel." Jimmy said which he then finishes his deduction. Richard laugh.

"Guess you are better than me." Richard said. "So do you understand why I can't let me marry you marry Rachel." Richard ask. Jimmy shock his head.

"No." He simple said. Richard raise a eye brow.

"And why not." Richard ask.

"Because I love her, and yet you are willing to let her live with you without having any love at all or happiness." Jimmy said "You know she'll never forgive you and Eva won't either." Jimmy said quietly.

"Let me ask you something" said Richard "Do you what's its like to almost never see the women you love, do you know the pain wanting to tell them that you love them but you know they're just going to think your flirting and not mean it." Richard said, he like he was a dead soul. Jimmy saw this.

"Hmm you're right, I don't what that feels but I do know what it feels like to feel useless to some one you love." Jimmy said "When I was Conan, I endlessly felt the pain seeing Rachel so sad. I endlessly had an erg to tell her that I was really right in front of her, but I couldn't for her safety. I also know what it feels like to see her almost die in front of me and wasn't strong enough to help her. Hell, if it wasn't for Dr. agasa's inventions, Rachel would be dead. So now that I'm bigger and stronger again. I always want to be by Rachel and protect her and make her happy, and give her everything she needs and wants." Jimmy said, He look at Richard and he seem to be thinking.

"If I let you marry my daughter, you have to promise me something." Richard said he look at jimmy with the most serious look ever. "Don't make the same mistake that I made, you have to promise to love Rachel forever and to never leave her." Richard kept on looking at Jimmy and Jimmy look back just as serious.

"I promise Richard I'll never leave Rachel ever and I'll always make her Happy." Jimmy said, after a minuet Richard move out of the way to the entrance of the door.

"Go ahead" Richard whispered, and Jimmy went through the door. Then Richard was about to go in but he saw some at the bottom of the stares that he just notice. It was Eva.

"Richard" Eva said.

"Eva" Richard said as well…

Jimmy walk pass Richard, he walk straight to Rachel room, he was about to walk in but he heard something. It was music, the beginning of a song and he saw Rachel.

Then jimmy recognize the song Love story by Taylor Swith Karaoke style, and Rachel began to sing.

**Love Story"**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

Jimmy thought Rachel look beautiful, and her voice. Even though Jimmy was tone death he still thought Rachel song beautiful. Jimmy thought Rachel finish singing, but the music was still playing and the she continuing singing.

But that wasn't meant to be, It wasn't meant for me.

So I was sent to a castle, with no prince charming coming to get me.

But I never gave up because he would be there for me.

It was meant to be no matter what it was to be.

The song ended right there and Jimmy couldn't believe it. Even after what Richard said and the reality. Rachel was still willing to wait for him he couldn't wait any longer. He open the door and saw Rachel clearly. Rachel was wearing a beautiful red dress. It was strapless and it went all the way to her feet and Rachel had her hair down and a Roze in it as well. Jimmy was stump, Rachel was surprise to see Jimmy. She stared at him.

"Jimmy" She said Rachel began to cry. "Jimmy" Rachel then ran straight into Jimmy arms and Jimmy held Rachel closely. "Jimmy, what about my dad?" Rachel ask as held on to jimmy for dear life.

"I talk to your dad, he said we can get married." Jimmy said, he felt Rachel cry, she was crying tears of happiness. "But that still leaves the question" Jimmy let go of Rachel went on one knee pulled out a Red velvet box's. He open it and Rachel gasp. The ring had a silver band with a beautiful red sapphire shape like a heart. Rachel was breathless.

"Jimmy" Rachel breath.

"I love you Rachel, I don't want to live without you. In fact I can't. Will you marry me." Jimmy ask. The room was quiet then Jimmy stood up. "I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't-" Jimmy was surprise when Rachel kiss Jimmy on the lips, but he kiss her back lovingly.

"Didn't you hear me earlier, I said yes." Rachel said, Jimmy smiled. He then took the ring and put it on Rachel's fourth finger on her left hand. Then they sealed the deal with a kiss. When they broke up for you air.

"My prince did come." Rachel said to, Jimmy he nodded.

"I sure did." He answer, and then they kiss again.

HOPE YOU LOVE THIS MORE WILL COME SOON, NEXT COUPLE…. GUESS.

BLUE ROZE


	3. Yellow Roze

Harley ran to his bike after passing the crazy chick. He first went to his house. He tour his room to parts looking for a certain dark green velvet box's. He open it to make sure the thing it hold was there and safe. He took it out of the box's and put it in his jackets breast pocket. He then ran outside and got on his bike and headed straight to Kazuha house. When Harley got there he checks himself. He had his shirt tuck in his pant and come hair with no hat. Harley then ran inside, but stop himself in front himself. He look at his reflection, it wasn't him. I was some guy looking like he was going to a boring meeting. He didn't look liked himself at all. So he messed up his hair and put on his cap. He also un tuck his shirt and look at himself again. He nodded with a satisfaction and quickly ran up the stars. He stop right in front of Kazuha room, he was about to open it, but he heard singing. It was Kazuha he recognized the song. It was Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor swith, with a few different.

He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needin'  
Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

He talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on our lovin' charm  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful green eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on our lovin' charm  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on our lovin' charm  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

Harley felt his heart stop when he heard Kazuha sing. She looks so beautiful, and her voice was the loveliest voice he ever heard. Then Harley expected to hear the music stop, but it didn't. Then Harley realizes that the song Kazuha was singing was being recorded.

So I just let things be,

But there no reason for me

Is there baby.

So good by, and I hope you find

Everything you need, Without me.

Then Kazuha pulled out a 7 inch knife. She held it in front of her chest and said.

"Bye Harley, I love you" Kazuha then pulled the knife and just before it touch her chest.

"Kazuha" Harley yelled as he ran towards Kazuha. Kazuha stop and look at Harley. Taking this opportunity, Harley grab the knife and through it out the door.

"Harley" Kazuha said while looking at Harley. Harley then grab Kazuha by her shoulders and then kiss her. Kazuha was shock, but after a minuet Kazuha kiss back. It was so amazing when Kazuha kiss Harley, it was like flying. The only reason the stop was because they need air. After Harley and Kazuha stop to catch their breath. Harley spoke.

"Kazuha, why the hell are ya trying to kill yourself?" He ask, Kazuha began to cry. She then went into Harley arms and held him. Harley put his hand on Kazuha back and held her tight. He look at Kazuha, she was wearing a beautiful green dress. It was strapless and it went all the way to her feet. It look a little puffy at the bottom but it was basically skinny, and her hair was down, which made her look even more beautiful and it had a beautiful yellow Roze in it as well. After a minuet Kazuha whisper something, but Harley could hear it as clear as crystal.

"I love you" she said Harley than smiled

"I love you too." Harley whisper in her ear. Kazuha began to cry more. She then pulled away and looks at Harley's eyes.

"But what about that other girl." Kazuha ask.

"Kazuha, I told you, I didn't know her. She was just one of my fan girls that's it nothing more." Harley said, he look Kazuha straight in the eye. Kazuha look into his eyes too, Kazuha believe him.

"Harley, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Kazuha said, she began to cry even more, Harley began to whip the tears away.

"Its okay Kazuha I forgive ya." Harley said, he then reach into his jackets breast pocket and pulled out something. "In fact, I want to ask ya something." Harley was now grinning. He then put something in Kazuha hand and closed it. "Will you marry me." Kazuha blush, she then open her hands, and in them. Was the most beautiful engagement ring she has ever seen. It was a beautiful green ruby that was shape like a heart. And in the middle was a question make that was made out of pure white diamond. The little dot underneath the question mark was shape just like a heart. Kazuha look at it at all angles, and just notice Kazuha was speechless. Kazuha look at Harley, knowing Harley, she would have to answer soon or Harley would take it the wrong way.

"Yes Harley, I'll marry you." Kazuha said. Harley was shock.

"Really" Harley was shock but happy.

"You rather I said no?" Kazuha said in a kitting tone, but Harley thought she was serious.

"No, no I'm happy very happy." Harley reassured her Kazuha laugh a little. Harley then took the ring and put it on Kazuha ring finger. Harley then put his hand around her waist, and Kazuha wrap her arms around his neck and then they kiss lovingly. Then there was a little cheering sound from outside the room. Harley and Kazuha stop and look towards the door, and there was a shinny thing in between the door crack. When Harley open the door he almost scream when he saw his MOTHER with a video camera.

"Mom what the hell are you doing hear." Harley screams at her. Her mother just laugh.

"Well science Kazuha father was gone for the week, he ask me to check up on Kazuha. I had the camera with me from video taping something else earlier. When I was about to come into Kazuha house but I saw you 2 kissing. So I figured I video tape it and see what happen, I never expected this to happen." She said she then giggle a little and continue to tape.

"Wait you mean," Harley started

"You video taped the whole thing." Kazuha finish. They then began to blush like crazy.

"MOM delete that Now" Harley yelled at his mother. Harley mother got up and walk into the room.

"Ok, Ok" Harley mother said. She then sat right in front of the computer and plug the camera and something else into the computer. After a minuet of typing, Kazuha went right behind Harleys mother and ask,

"Mrs. Hartwell, what are you doing." She ignored her, but Kazuha read what she was doing and began to blush. Harley then got curious and look at what Kazuha was looking at. He then began to blush like hell to.

"Mom, WHY ARE YOU PUTTING THAT ON U-TUBE?" Harley yelled, Harley mother began to giggle.

"If it makes you feel any better, I just sent a shot of you and Kazuha kissing and sent it to a friend of mine in the news paper business." She said like nothing was wrong.

"WHAT" Harley and Kazuha said at the same time.

"It'll be on tomorrows front news paper." She said with a smiled. Kazuha began to blush like crazy.

"Well, we better go out and have a great time before we can't show our faces." Kazuha said, and Harley nodded too.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that I sent my friend Laura a picture." Harley mother said while looking up and thinking.

"Wait, do you mean Laura from the news channel" Harley ask panicking.

"No she the news girl from the international news" She said with a smile.

Kazuha grown "Oh god."

HELLO MY FANS HOPE YOU, LIKE IT I'LL GET THE NEXT ONE UP SOON. BY THE WAY, I FOUND A NEW LINK THAT HAS ENGLISH SUB WITH ALL MOVIE ACCESSES, OVAS, AND 1- 130 EPISODE OF CASE CLOSED

LINK: english-dubbed/case-closed/

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

LOVE

BLUE ROZE


	4. Blue Roze

Kaito hung up the phone and ran out the door with the ring In his pocket. He didn't live too fare from Aoko so he got there In 5 minuets. When he got there he ran through the door, but was stop by non other than Captain Nakamori, Aoko dad.

"HI Mr. Nakamori" Kaito said with a nice smiled, but he new what would come next, but Nakamori surprised him.

"Hey Kaito, or do you prefer KID." Nakamori ask, Kaito had to stop himself from saying crap.

"What, that's In saying I mean come on." Kaito said while using his poker face.

"Drop the act I know It's you Kaito." Nakamori said again. "You look just like KID I seen your face before." Kaito began to panic.

"KID Is just probably just him look just like me you know, because I do magic and all." Kaito said quickly.

"That's what I thought at first, but after some research, I learn that Kaito KID the first look just like your dad. And now Kaito KID the II looks just like you, hard to believe that Its just a coincidence." Nakamori said, he look Kaito In eyes and Kaito gave up.

"Ha, looks like you found me, Captain." Kaito said, he still was using his poker face. "So, what are you going to do now." Kaito ask.

"Well, I would call the cops, but then you and Aoko would get arrested, so I can't arrest you." Nakamori said. Kaito look at him In the eyes too.

"Nakamori, you know I want to marry Aoko, and I know what I did about steeling all those jewels. But I love her, and my heist days are over I promise." Kaito said, be really meant It too.

"Why then," Nakamori ask.

"It was to avenge my father, who was died and made It look like a accident." Kaito said, Nakamori was listening thank god. "Then I heard that the man who killed my dad was looking for a certain big jewel. When I found It, I smash It to bites so they couldn't use It for their evil plot." Kaito said, but Nakamori didn't seem please.

"Not that, I was asking why did you bring Aoko to this, Why did you get her Into this mess." Nakamori ask, Kaito was dumb struck.

"I-I didn't mean to bring her Into this, It just happen. I was wounded, and the only place that I could go at the time to get help was from her." Kaito said ashamed. "1 thing lead to another and then she appeared and save me again as Kaita girl." Kaito Explain, but Captain Nakamori wasn't satisfied.

(If you want to know who or what they are talking about go read my other story "A Blue Roze for her" It's complete)

"Oh please, you just used her so If I figured out who you were you would know I would never arrest her." Nakamori yelled, Kaito look down sad. He truly wanted to be with Aoko he love her. Ever science he met her.

"Is there anyway you let me and Kaita be together" Kaito ask, but Nakamori just shock his head. Then Kaito thought then spoke again "What If I turn myself In, and I don't say who Kaita girl Is. Then If Aoko was willing to wait for me, then could we be together." Kaito ask, Nakamori thought he was bluffing, but he look Into Kaito eyes.

"You would really do that for Aoko" Nakamori ask.

"I would kill for her, I would kill myself, I would love fish, I would do anything for her." Kaito said, and Nakamori look one more time.

"If I let you marry Aoko, would you promise to never, ever become Kaito KID again. Or let her become Kaita girl, and always to protect her and make her happy." Nakamori ask, he needed to be sure that Kaito was telling the truth. Kaito look at Nakamori. He nodded his head.

"Yes, I promise as a magician and myself" Kaito said, Nakamori sign

"Fine, you can marry her." Nakamori said, Kaito smiled

"Really" He ask, just to be sure.

"Yes, now hurry and go before I get a brain and say no." Nakamori said, Kaito nodded and headed upstairs. Kaito ran upstairs quickly, when he got to the top and was just In front of Aoko room. He was about to go In, but he heard music, and he recognized the song to be: Every time we touch by Cascade fast version Karaoke style, and he listen.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch In my dreams

forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

without you Its hard to survive.

Cuz' every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly, cant you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! I need you by my side.

Cuz' every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, cant you feel my heart beat so? I cant let you go,

I want you In my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart Is my sky they wipe away tears that I cry the good and the bad times we've been through than more you make me rise when I fall.

Cuz' every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly, cant you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! I need you by my side.

Cuz' every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, cant you hear my heart beat so? I cant let you go! I want you In my life.

Every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we  
we kiss I swear I can fly, cant you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last! need you by my side.

Cuz' ever time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, cant you feel my heart beat so? I cant let you go! I want you In my life.

Kaito listen to the music, he thought that it was a wonderful song. Especially when Aoko song it. He expected the song to be over, but he was wrong.

I still don't know how this has come to be, forgive me my weakness. But I come to love you. So make me your wife and I will survive.

Cuz' ever time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, cant you feel my heart beat slow? I cant let you go! I want you In my life.

Kaito smiled, he now knew that Aoko want to marry him just as much as he wanted to marry her. He then walk into the room, Aoko got surprise. She stood up from behind the bed and Kaito stop. Aoko was wearing a beautiful White strapless dress that had a visible see through white jacket that went to her elbows. The dress was tied together in the middle with a blue ribbon, and in the middle on the top was little blue rose. She also had one in her hair as well, She look gorgeous.

"Kaito" she said, she began to blush. "What are you doing here, what about my dad?" She ask, Kaito just smiled.

"Well, he figure out that I'm Kaito KID." Kaito said, Aoko gasp.

"Oh no, Kaito don't worry I'll convince my dad not to turn you in I promise." Aoko said, she then began to walk to the door, but Kaito stop her.

"Its okay, he promise to never tell on me, if I keep my promise. Aoko was getting. Oh please, don't let the promise be that he can't marry Aoko was begging in her head.

"He said he wouldn't tell if I marry you and to never become Kaito again." Kaito said, Aoko open her mouth.

"Yes" Kaito said, he then took Aoko hand and made a blue Roze appear and handed it to her. "Aoko will you marry me" then the Blue Roze that was in Aoko hand turn into a light blue boxes with the Kaito KID face on the boxes. (You know, the one that Kaito always puts on his notes of when he going to steal a jewel) Aoko open it and in it was a beautiful Ring. The ring had a huge blue Diamond that was shape like a Roze. There were also little white diamond that were shape like leaves and vine that cover the whole ring, and in the back it said "to my love Aoko" and there was the KID sigh at the end as well. Kaito look up and smiled. She made the ring disappear from the boxes and made it appear on her ring finger.

"Yes, Kaito I'll marry you." Aoko said, Kaito smiled even bigger he then made the ring disappear and reappear on his hand.

"I think I should put it on myself." Kaito said, Aoko nodded and Kaito put it on her finger. Then Aoko wrap her arms around his neck. As Kaito put his hands around her waist, and they kiss to seal the deal. Guess I better report to the police, that Kaito stole my heart." Aoko said as a joke Kaito grin.

"I should be the one going to the police, you stole my first kiss remember." Kaito said, and then they both began to laugh. For today was a day of happiness.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	5. White Roze

Richard let Jimmy through, and Jimmy ran in and to Rachel's room. Which was out of sight from Richards office. Then Richard heard someone.

""Richard" Someone said, Richard look down and saw Eva. He was shock and stun from Eva. Eva was wearing a White dress. It went to her knees and it had spaghetti straps. She also had her hair down with a white Roze in it too. She also had a red ribbon tied in between her top and bottom part of the dress. Which made her look beautiful.

"Eva" Richard said, he also had his mouth down. "How long have you been standing there" Richard ask, he was getting nervous. Eva smiled.

"Since Jimmy ran up the stares." She said "and I heard every thing you said"! Eva said. "Richard is that why you made me sign those documents." Eva ask, Richard nodded.

"Yes, I knew even then that Jimmy and Rachel would fall in love. I also knew Jimmy wanted to become a detective." Richard started "After a week when you left, I realized the mistake I made, and I didn't want Rachel to go through the same thing, so that's why I made you sign those documents." Richard said, Eva couldn't believe it. Richard actually miss her and just after a week when she left. Eva walk up the stares.

"But what about all those times when you always fought with me and flirted with other girls." Eva ask, Richard just laugh a little.

"I was too stubborn to admit it that's all." Richard said, then Richard look Eva in the eyes. "But I truly miss you. There isn't a secant in the day that I regret about what I did." Richard said, he look into Eva beautiful blue eyes as she look into his handsome black ones. "I still love you now you know" Richard said, Eva smiled.

"I love you too" Eva said, Richard look surprise.

"Really" he ask, he never thought that Eva was really still in love with him.

"Of course, I also miss you very much you know." Eva said, she began to blush too. "In fact I wish we could be together too." Eva said sadly, Richard smiled.

"You know Eva, I did ask you 1 time if you would like to move back with me, but you were listening to your i-pod, but the offer still holds if you want to move in with me." Richard said, he expected Eva to look surprise about him asking her before, but she didn't to be surprise.

"actually Richard, when you ask me I accidently press the record botton and I recorded everything that you said." Eva said Richard began to blush hard. "But yes, I'll move back with you" Eva said and Richard smiled like a child on Christmas morning. Eva then walk up and gave Richard a kiss on his lips. Richard kiss back, he had been waiting 10 long years for this, and it was finally happening. After they finish kissing, Eva look at Richard.

"I love you." Eva said, Richard smiled.

"I love you too" Richard said and they kiss again.

I KNOW THIS ONE WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS STILL GOOD, RIGHT.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	6. Pink sparkling Roze

"Damnit" booker said, he then hang up the phone. He ran outside to his car, hen got through the fans as quickly as he could. Once he made it through he made his way to the motel that his wife Vivian was at. When he got there he ask the desk person which room Vivian was at.

"Sorry sir, but Vivian just left and check out." The man said but he kept on talking "Man she was HOT, one the sexiest girls I ever meat in my life." The guy said, and Booker exploded. He grab the guy by the collar and pick him up.

"That's my wife you're talking about" Booker said, the guy look surprise, then whisper

"Oh crap" he tried to move but Booker held onto him tight.

"Tell me one good reason for me to not kick your ass right now." Booker yelled, and he wasn't joking.

"Your wife left, but she told me if you wanted to talk to her then you would have to find her." Booker let him down and the man went in the back and came out with a letter. "She said that this was a clue to were she was." The man said while giving booker a letter, he then ran away. Booker walk out of the hotel, he open the letter. It read:

Dear Booker,

I am willing to give you a secant chance of still being married to me. First you must find me. Here is you're clue. I am in a place were the wolf would howl, I am some were in Tokyo. I am were you were when Jimmy solve his first case. Come and find me, Mr. Detective. I'll wait until 12:00 at night, you have until then I leave you for ever. Please come get me.

Still in love with you,

Vivian.

Booker look at it, he then ran to his car. He drove to Numbers of places, but none of them were it. He finally thought, of a time were he was at the edge of the road. And he was waiting for Vivian and he left clues for Vivian to find him. He remember she found him and saying that Jimmy practically solve the case. He look at his watch. He spent so much time that it was now 11:30 o'clock at night.

"Damnit", then Booker realized, if he was wrong. Then he would lose Vivian forever. But he knew he wasn't wrong. Something told him inside that he was right. So he step on the gas and race to the that spot. It would take 20 minuets to get there. But he was so focus that he didn't realize how low on gas he was. When he was a mile away. His car ran out of gas.

"Damnit" he muttered to himself. He then ran the whole mile, with a certain something in his pocket. He made it. He saw Vivian's unmistakeable Motorcycle. He check his watch, it was 5 minuets till 12:00. He look for Vivian, and found her sitting on a rock in the moon light. He was about to walk up, but he heard music. He found her i-pod on the ground near her. He recognized the song to be I need your love by

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it rise

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

[Beat break]

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door

I know you're there but I can't see you anymore

And that's the reason you're in the dark

I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart

And I feel so helpless here

Watch my eyes are filled with tears

Tell me do you feel the same

Hold me in your arms again

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it rise

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

[Beat break]

I need your love

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?

I walk in circles but I'll never figure out

What I mean to you, do I belong?

I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong

And I feel so helpless here

Watch my eyes are filled with tears

Tell me do you feel the same

Hold me in your arms again

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it rise

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love

[Beat break]

I need your love

All the years

All the times

You have never been to blame

And now my eyes are open

And now my heart is closing

And all the fears

All the lies

All the waste

I've been trying to make it change

And now my eyes are open

I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it rise

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free

[Beat break]

But sadly dear

You don't love me

We weren't meant to see

Must that be

Vivian look around and sigh, for she couldn't see Booker of course.

Sadly but truly, I will forever be lonely.

But I still love you

For this love is unbreakable

And its only for you

Vivian then got up from the rock. She then look at the moon.

"I love you Booker" Vivian whisper, then she then put one over the edge and jump. Vivian was surprise to see Booker jump out of his hiding space that was very close to Vivian. He jump forward and reach out his hand. Vivian closed her eyes.

"Your too late, Mr. Detective." Vivian said, but just before she fell all the way, Booker caught her hand with his hand. Vivian open her eyes and look up. Booker was holding on to her hand as tight as possible. He then pulled her up and onto the edge of the Cliff. Booker then pick up Vivian bridal style and carries her back to the rock and set her down.

"Vivian are you crazy, you could have killed yourself." Booker yelled, Vivian just began to cry.

"Well its, your fault, non of this would have happen if you would just tell me the name of girl your having a affair with." Vivian yelled Booker just sigh.

"I told you made those" He argued, Vivian just began to cry harder. Booker look at her and sigh again. "It true, you gave them to me a long time ago." He said quietly. Vivian look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean" Vivian ask Booker look at her with his handsome face that was grinning.

"Don't you remember that night, when I ask you to marry me, well of course you said yes and you kiss me? And you kiss my shirt a little when you were kissing my neck." Booker said, Vivian began to blush a little. "Well after that night and such I found the lipsticks marks on my shirt, and I never wash that part of the shirt. Because it reminds me of the time you said yes to my proposal. Of course I didn't want the public to know. And with your big mouth I knew would tell every one. And it was a little embarrassing so I never told you when you ask me were I got these lipstick markings." Booker said, Vivian couldn't believe it. She didn't recognize the lipstick marking were from that special night. While she was in shock, Booker look at what Vivian was wearing and she look beautiful. She was wearing a skinny, pink, dress that went to her knees. The dress had straps that were tied in the back as well. She had her hair down and a sparkling pink Roze was in he hair as well, and she was wearing sparkling red lipstick and eye shadow. She did look beautiful. Vivian began to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Booker, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway" Vivian said. Booker smiled

"Its okay I understand, it was my fault for telling you sooner." Booker said comely, Vivian then put her head on his chest and cried into it. Booker held her tight. After a few minuets of crying, Booker pulled Vivian back a little. He then felt through his put and pulled out a little box's. Vivian look at it curiously.

"What is it" she ask. Booker smiled.

"Open it and find out." He said, Vivian took the little boxes. She open it and she gasp.

"Oh, Booker!" she said in awe. In her hand was a beautiful necklace that was shape like a heart that was made out of silver, and with a question mark made out of white diamond in the middle. Vivian then look at the back and it said.

To the women that I love and cherish, Vivian

Love Booker.

Vivian smiled and look at Booker.

"Thank you, its very lovely." She said and Booker had a grin on his face.

"That's not all it's also a locket." He said and Vivian look at him in surprise. She open up the locket, and she smiled. In it was a single picture of her, Booker, and their lovely son Jimmy when he was 10 years old.

"Thank you dear." She said, she then handed it to Booker and turn around and lifted her hair. "Why don't you put it on me." She ask, Booker blush a little and he took it and put it on Vivian neck. She then turn around and a smiled. "Thank you, I guess you disserve a reward." Vivian said, she put her hand around Bookers neck and began to lean closer to kiss him. Booker began to blush like hell, but he put his hands around her waist and lean down towards her and they kiss in the moon light. They would forever be in love, it was true. For they were the night Barron and night Baroness.

OK FIRST FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW WHO NIGHT BARON AND NIGHT BARONESS IS. THE NIGHT BARON IS A CHARACTER THAT BOOKER MADE IN ONE OF HIS NOVELS. AS FOR THE NIGHT BARONESS, THAT'S THE NAME THAT VIVIAN HAD WHEN SHE WENT ON A MYSTERY SHOW AND SOLVE ALL THE CASES ON THE SHOWS. WELL ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND I'LL MAKE THE LAST ONE SOON.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	7. Purple Roze

Sato slap Takagi and ran off, it took a secant before Takagi snap back into reality. He then ran after Sato, he got to the parking lot. Where he saw Sato drive out in her car with tears in her eyes.

"Damnit" He said, both him and Sato came in the same car, for he pick up Sato earlier. He look around and saw Santos by his car. Takagi ran over. "Hey Santos, can I barrow your car" he ask, Santos smiled.

"Of course, Takagi" He said, "But" he then pulled on the stopper and all of the air came out of the tire of the car. "Sadly someone let the air out of my tire." He said, then he walk off with a grin. "But good luck on that." And he then walk into a elevator and left. Takagi look at him with disbelief, he began to think of ideas of how to get to Sato's place. Then he thought of one. He ran back upstairs, since the Elevator was being use. He ran to a police car with the keys, he got into it and drive out of the parking lot. He then turn on the sirens and began to drive like crazy to Sato place. He finally made it to Sato mom place. When he got there, he ask if sato was home.

"Oh, no Miwako hasn't been home all day." Sato mother said, Takagi look worried, and sato mother could tell. "Is something wrong?" she ask, Takagi was about to say no. But he thought she could give her some advice.

"Well, actually, I was planning to ask Miwako to marry me, but I drop the engagement ring in front of her. So now she thinks that I'm going to ask some other girl to marry me, like I would ever." Takagi finish and look at Sato mother, she began to laugh and it got harder and harder. Takagi began to blush as pink as cotton candy.

"I'm…..breathe….. Sorry…breathe…but that's…exactly what…..breath…my husband did, except I didn't think he was cheating on me." She finish regaining her breath.

"He did" Takagi ask, even more blush. Sato mother smiled.

"Yeah it was very funny, but I still love him." She said with a dreamy look on her face. "Well anyways I bet she's at your house." She said and Takagi began to freak out.

"How did you know?" Takagi began to ask but was cut off.

"Miwako keeps a diary and I read it once a day." She said, Takagi blush some more. "It's okay I don't mind at all." Sato mother said and Takagi took a breath. "Well anyways I suggest that you look there" sato mom said, and Takagi nodded.

"Thank you" he said, and Sato mother smiled.

"Your welcome…son." She said, Takagi look at her and smiled. "You know I have my blessing." She said, Takagi nodded.

"Thanks" Takagi said, he then ran to his car and began to drive like crazy back to his house. He got out, and trip of course. He got up in a flash though and ran inside the house. He looks around his house and search every room. He finally made it to his room, but stops before he open the door. He heard some music, he open the door a crack and saw Sato sitting on his bed. Takagi recognize that the song was "if I die young" by the band Perry

**"If I Die Young"**

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

Takagi look at Sato, she really did sing beautifully. He then expected this song to end. For he knew it by heart, but the song kept on going.

What I never did is done

I'm sorry I didn't give you enough

Just make sure you never forget me

And the love that we shared

And I won't forget either

The song then ended there, Takagi then saw Sato pull out a GUN from her left side. She then held the gun to her heart.

"My pain stops now." Sato said, she then pulled the trigger and every thing turn white. Sato then open her eyes and she was shock. There she saw Takagi on the gun on the floor. Sato got a better look at Takagi saw a pool of blood.

"Takagi" she said, Takagi didn't responded. "Takagi!" She yelled, Sato got on her knees and flip Takagi over. Sato relaxes, Takagi was just shot very lightly on the shoulder and he was awake. "Takagi" Sato said, she then bent down and buried her head into his arms. Takagi felt a pain in his right shoulder, but he ignored it. He look at Sato and notice her dress for the first time. Sato was wearing a skinny tight purple dress that went just above her knees. The dress was strapless as well. Sato was also wearing white high heels and she had a purple Roze in her hair. Sato look gorgeous. Sato look up and into Takagi brown eyes, and she began to cry more.

"Takagi, why did you do that." You could have killed yourself." Sato said, Takagi look at Sato in her beautiful eyes.

"I did it because I love you, and I would know what to do without you." Takagi said, Sato blush a little.

"But, what about what you said, and the ring." She ask, Takagi shook his head.

"Sato, I was hiding it from you so I could ask you to marry me, not some other girl." Takagi said, Sato began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Takagi; I didn't mean to hurt you." Sato said through her tears. Takagi smiled.

"I don't care about that Miwako I only care that you're happy and safe that's all." Takagi said he the push Sato back a little and held her hand. He then look in to Sato beautiful purple eyes. "Miwako, I love you more than I could ever hope to learn. I know I act like a total idiot from time to time, but can you still marry me and I promise to never leave you or die and to always protect you." Takagi ask he the reach into his breast pocket and handed it to Sato. Sato open the ring and she gasp. In her hand was a beautiful silver ring with a purple sapphire in the middle that was shape like a heart with a out line of blue that surrounded the heart. The ring also had little purple and blue hearts that surrounded the rings, it was beautiful. Sato look at Takagi.

"Oh Wataru" Sato said, she then look at Takagi she then put on the ring and gave Takagi a beautiful smile. "Of course I will marry you, you idiot." Takagi smiled and he had seem to left earth as he stared into space. For he was very shock by Sato answer. Sato smiled, she wrap her arms around his neck and lean up and kiss him. That snap Takagi out of his trance, he was surprise but he wrap his hand around her waist and began to kiss back. After what felt like forever the stop kissing for some air and they just stared at each other.

"I love you Miwako." Takagi said, Sato smiled

"I love you too, Wataru" Sato said, and they kiss again. "I guess my curse is broken." Sato thought happily and she kiss Takagi even more lovingly.

WELL, THAT'S IT GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I'LL BE WRITING MORE, SO SEE YA.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
